


您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 03

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※坑※無邏輯沙雕文※這文的時間線是之前的了，上了什麼節目之類的請不要太在意
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586020
Kudos: 5





	您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 03

**Author's Note:**

> ※坑  
> ※無邏輯沙雕文  
> ※這文的時間線是之前的了，上了什麼節目之類的請不要太在意

03

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，呀這樣不錯啊，正洙啊我們什麼時候拍超級電視第三季吧，把這兩個關一起拍個實境觀察什麼的，不然讓藝聲跟他們拍我同，李赫宰你這是綜藝之神降臨了啊哈哈哈哈哈”

朴正洙早上出門前問了金希澈今天晚上有沒有行程，讓他也到李赫宰家一趟，有要緊事要商量。他不是不懂這種事情越少人知道越好，只是這種超出常理認知的狀況光憑他一個人也實在不知該從何處理，有個人一起分擔商量來解決問題也是好的，但現在……

“……” 朴正洙揉揉眉頭，他就知道他不該指望金希澈，這就是個唯恐天下不亂的貨。

盤著腿坐在沙發左側的李小盒眨了眨眼睛 “跟藝聲哥拍我同我沒意見。”

右側翹著腿斜靠在扶手上的李總則是面無表情沒有說話，但也不像要反對的樣子。

“你們饒了鐘雲吧……不對，現在的重點是我們究竟要怎樣才能讓他恢復原狀，後天我們倆還要去上東熙的直播放送啊，總不能真讓他們兩個都去吧。”

朴正洙實在苦惱得不行，後天他還要跟李赫宰去上神童的成粉live，現場基本上都是自家粉絲，而這兩個李赫宰性格幾乎完全相反，要是讓熟悉他們的粉絲看出什麼來就糟了。

金希澈卻是一副無所謂的樣子 “有什麼不行的，粉絲肯定開心死了，不然就一個去一個待在家裡唄，我看也不用恢復原狀了，這樣多好啊，我行程滿檔時都恨不得一個人拆成兩個用。”

“哥，東熙哥的節目讓他去吧，之後不是要飛印尼還有泰國嗎？那個很累的，我來就好。”

李小盒搶先說道，感覺到另一個自己往這邊瞥了一眼也不理，只眨巴眼睛希冀地看著他特哥。

“呀，你是因為李東海後天不跟你們一起才這樣說的吧，當你哥傻啊！話說東海那小子呢？”

金希澈才想起他弟怎麼到現在都不見人影，聽正洙說他是早上第一個發現李赫宰異樣的，這會兒應該也在李赫宰家才對啊，怎麼人呢？難道還在錄音室？

“海海在房間，他說要思考一下人生。”

金希澈狐疑地看了看面前這個看不出在想什麼的李赫宰，又瞇眼看向另一邊一臉無辜的那隻，再轉回來看一下前面這個，然後走到另一邊一腳懟在李小盒身上。

“你這傢伙又做什麼了！跟你講不要以為變成兩個就可以亂來啊，敢欺負我弟揍死你信不信。”

李小盒被踹得差點從沙發上翻下去，一臉小盒不是小盒沒有的哀淒表情委屈大喊。

“哥你在想些什麼啊！我什麼都沒做啊！而且為什麼只揍我！！！”

李小盒是真的很委屈了，他也不知道為什麼受傷的總是他，明明都變成兩個了還是逃不過團欺的命運。

下午他們的確也沒做什麼，只是當時他和另一個自己發生爭執，誰也不讓誰，眼看氣氛越來越糟事態就要升級，李東海也從一開始的無言以對變得緊張起來，想要勸和可一緊張說話就結結巴巴的，急得都要哭了出來。

“你們別吵了……我、我下次注意就是了，呀赫宰啊……”

身後抱著他的李赫宰看他小奶音都帶哭腔了心疼得不行，把他轉過來對著自己緊緊抱著。

“你別聽他的，本來就沒什麼，我們東海又沒做錯他憑什麼罵你。”

另一個李赫宰臉色難看，這麼一來顯得他像是壞人一樣，看著李東海被那傢伙緊抱在懷中看不到表情卻像是十分委屈的樣子，他只覺得心中似有一種莫名的衝動，想把人搶回來牢牢鎖在自己身邊。他深吸一口氣告訴自己要冷靜下來，不能嚇到他敏感的小老虎，另一個自己不講理，他可不能跟著對方胡鬧。

“我不是罵他，只是提醒他希望他能小心一些，海海你看我，我沒有說你錯，哥哥只是怕你受傷不是嗎？”

李東海抬起臉來看他，眼圈被剛剛的狀況嚇得有些紅紅的，一副小可憐的樣子，此時聽到他自稱“哥哥”又有些不好意思起來，這種稱呼通常是在他們私下親密或是李赫宰哄他時才叫的。

李小盒挑了挑眉，這麼說是他不夠為李東海著想了？

“不然我們做那個吧？”

“啊？”

李東海愣愣地看著他們兩個對視了一眼，好像瞬間達成了什麼共識一樣一起轉頭看向他，李小虎瞬間警惕起來，那那那那那個是哪個？！好好好好的話還沒說完呢這兩隻想幹什麼？！

李總話不多說起身把人從李小盒懷裡拔出來，牽著拉到客廳另一邊的餐桌旁讓他站好。李東海一頭霧水地看著他返身走回客廳中央和李小盒並排站著，接著兩人同時對他伸出雙手。

“寶貝，選吧，你要聽誰的，不要有壓力，直接跑過來抱住就好。”

………………

………

老子要回木浦去了誰都別攔我！！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 然後這文基本上就斷在這裡了，之前走了一點肉覺得不滿意就卡住了，也許之後有機會我再改改走向看能不能把這系列結束吧⋯⋯


End file.
